Gobble Gobble Rolling Bear!
by PeteTheMagicalUnicorn
Summary: When Emmett gets bored he and Nessie make up an elaborate story. Now the end of November is aproaching which means one thing. Thanks giving. "Gobble Gobble Rolling Bear!" HAPPY THANKS GIVING Guys!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Thanksgiving. Nor do I own Twilight. --cries--_

**A/N: Happy Thanks Giving!!!! **

**Ok. I'm letting you all in on a very personal inside joke with my friends and I. Rolling Bear, don't tell them I'm showing you this but I just had to write it. The rest of the story will be done hopefully before 3. Enjoy. -epic native American music plays to set the mood- **

* * *

_The end of November was approaching meaning one thing. Thanksgiving._

_Billy Ephraim Black was the quileute reservation's charity case. With his squeaky rust encrusted wheels and sloppy means of traveling, Billy Black was also a hopeless cause. If you hadn't already guessed, Sir Billy was permanently confined to a wheel chair. Because of his, well...disability,Billy wasn't just some creeper with longer hair than Bella's who went around flapping his arms at his embarrassed teenage son and his holly jolly friends. Oh no, Billy was so much more._

_Now every year the women of the quileute Reservation would pitch in to help the otherwise helpless paraplegic elder._

_They would bring the meat from their husbands fall hunt and prepare them for the black family. Both Jacob and Billy would have food for weeks. But the mystery of how the Blacks got the biggest, freshest, bird the reservation has seen when no one could go out due to 5 feet of snow, remained unsolved. This is the story of the brave Rolling bear and the valiant wolf boy._

PART ONE: Emmett

"C'mere Boy, Jake, Jakey!" Billy whistles. Appearing at the sound of billy's musical mouth, a tall, fun-size- i mean, over- sized boy towers over his the man by nearly three feet. shadow's from the boys figure darken the elders skin, partially obscuring the wrinkles that formed from the dopey smile plastered on his face. The boy, though patient, wears an expression of annoyance on his face as he waits for his father's _command."_

"Hey, Jake, can you fetch me a can of soda? Gota get my sugar up!" Billy says. Silence falls over the room and Jacob black still stands there as looking constipated. In a swift movement, Jake exits to the kitchen and in mere seconds back with a coke. The water cascading down the outside of the can has evaporated due to the mutt-i mean the boy's heat. As Jacob bends down to hand his father the drink, Billy's hand finds the top of Jake's head and ruffles his shaggy black hair playfully. When he's done, Jake stands back vibrating ever so slightly. It was a mixture of things that set the boy off.

dad calling him boy.

2. The whistling

3. The whole 'fetch me this' thing

4. The hair ruffling.

5. The fact that the love his life was parading around holding hands with a vampire. But well, that one is kinda inconsequential but you get the point.

"Dad. I, for the umpteenth time. Am not. A dog." The enquiring look that Jake receives from his father says other wise. A second passes and russet fur explodes out of the boys skin. Standing in the place of the boy is a rather large, mutant looking wolf.

And so begins the epic journey of Rolling bear and Wolf boy.[a record rips and the yellow walls of the small house melt away and are replaced with a bright sky blue of a child's room ]

"Wolf boy? You name me wolf boy!"

"Jake, Please, your interrupting the story. Nessie and I are in the middle of a tale. Now you can go outside and party with nature or you can just sit and enjoy the rest of the stor-" I was trying to get my point across so Nessie and I can get back to the story but of course, wolf boy needs to interrupt me.

"What the hell Emmett? Wolf boy!?"

I place a finger over my lips trying to silence him. "Language please! There's a child in this room!" I announce, appalled. To keep Nessie from hearing his spur of obsanities I cup both her ears with my mammoth sized hands. Brown, 'what are you doing' looking eyes find mind. I make a face, stick my tongue out...and a bell like laughter escapes Renesmee.

"And by child, you mean you-right Emmett?" says the surprise at the door in a high soprano voice.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Alice." I said throwing up my arms in a surrender.

"Hey wolf boy" Alice giggles in the general direction of Jacob Black which only earns her a groan.

"Shorty! Come on. not you to. Em just dissed an old, helpless poor little man who's confined to a wheelchair and is calling him names." Jacob, thinking he's all macho, decides to have a staring contest.

Guess who one! Moi. Vampires don't have to blink.

"Jake, I want to hear more of the story, let uncle Em finish." Nessie quiet voice scolds her future husband. Ah, my poor lil niece, someday to become Mrs. Wolf boy. sigh. I Look down at Nessie, Half a smile and Half a frown on my lips. And then, I look back at Jacob, fluttering my eyelashes with an angelic expression that practically screamed innocence written all over my face.

"Purrty Please Jake. I want to hear the rest of the story!" I say, throwing on my old southern accent. Might as well put the bonnet and the lipstick on me now. Wait, do people still even wear bonnets....?

"Alice, Come on! you can't let him keep going with that horrible fake Indian accent. Please just get him to stop!"

Alice of course, who was scanning the future (she learned how to maneuver around the whole hybrid disappearing thing) and must of saw something for she, without hesitation said, "Okay!"

Instantly, I began to protest, but Alice held up her palm to stop me. "No Emmett. It's my turn to tell the story."

Hmm, well, she better make it interesting. As Alice opens her mouth, the scenery changes back into the small living room of the black residence.

* * *

**Part 2 will be up soon. Depends if I finish before I leave or after I leave for Thanksgiving. REVIEW REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE!! Thnks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Sadly, I don't own the Twilight nor thanksgiving. -cries-

**A/N: Second Chance. Enjoy. **

* * *

PART TWO

_With the responsibilities of being a hybrid species, wolf boy was cursed with double swings of adolencly. Now with this he was always on the edge with his is temper. He tried to control it but this time it was just no use. Poor wolf boy, little did he know, would be forced into humility very shortly. _

"Oh, that's the door, I'd better get that. Jake make yourself presentable." Saved by the echoing bell, Billy maneuvers his wheel chair to avoid the wrath of the snarling ball of fur curled in the corner of the room. Swinging back the door, it's none other than Sue Clear water. Her long, crow black hair, per usual is braided into two pig tails. Her for head creases and wrinkles form around her almond eyes as she forces a smile at billy.

"Sue come in! Come in!" The native American says above the growls erupting from the living room. Being the ever so courteous gentleman, Billy, with a goofy grin slapped on his face, opens the door wider for Sue and steps-excuse me- _wheels_aside. Bill who's bones are deteriorating and thinning due to lack of food is eyeing sues empty hands. His face falls.

Jake, on the other hand, has transformed back into his human self looking ever so presentable. He's wearing a black Armani low cut dress with vibrant pink nail polish. Instead of the Wolfy talk he's screaming cusses at his father.

[_The tacky canary yellow once again becomes the glowing ocean blue that I picked out for Nessie's room_]

"Alice!" Jacob and Emmett exclaim in a, 'what are you doing' voice.

"Yess?" I sing innocently. Looking up at both of them with my wide topaz eyes. They stare at me and then finally I crack.

"Fine. Fine. It was the outfit I was planning for Bella but I guess I just have to do something different. Happy Jake?"

"Just finish it."

"where was I? oh...right....."

_[The pretty blue paint lightens to a white and then we see the yucky yellow again.] _

Jake, on the other hand, has transformed back into his human self looking not so, presentable. He scrambles up from the floor wearing nothing but his birthday suit. I don't understand what bella ever saw in him...well, moving on, Jake scrambles from the floor and tries to retrieve one of the pillows. He stomps out of the living room, not bothering to pick up the shredded bits of fabric on the floor and enters his bedroom.

Following Sue into the Black residence, Leah and Seth Clear Water enter with three wickerbaskets filled to the brim with food. The heavenly armoa nearly lures Billy into a comatose.

"Rolling Bear." Seth uses the secret language as he greats Billy with a bow.

"Small Paws." Billy retorts. They share a secret smile remaining unbroken until Leah averts her gaze to the tethered fabric adorning the naked-excuse the pun- hardwood floors.

_"Some one getting a little angry at a certain vampire for liking a certain human, Wolf boy?_ Leah calls to the open air. Instantly, a fully clothed Jacob stands inches away from Leah. His eyes are narrowing slits as he stares down at her.

"Call me that one more time _Gray_and see what happens. " Jacob whispers menacingly.

The words float off her lips with slow, careful precision. "Wolf," she starts, wadding into shallow water. "Boy."_ Dived deep._

Billy, who was placing one of the baskets onto the counter froze. Seth, who was rolling Billy into the kitchen froze. Sue, who was thinking about strange color choice of charlie's living room turned her thoughts in a different direction; the direction of Jake and Leah.

When Leah turned her head away Jacob pounced. As the two rolled around on the floor, taking fistfulls of each others hair they accidently bumped into the table sending it to smitherians. As with the table, down went the turkey.

[scene-hahahahahaha- change]

"Alice, you sound like a hyena with falsetto problems. I don't see whats funny." Silly Emmett. It was hilarious.

They couldn't see. They didn't feel the burning pain slice open my eyes and show me the best ending to this story yet.

I try telling them but the only thing that leave my lips is laughter. They must think im crazy. Nessie the most-her expression is so funny!

Thankfully, since a certain mind reader who enters the room at this exact momment explains it for me.

Edward comes up to the room, his eyebrow raised quizzically. "Look daddy!" Says Nessie, clearing up all his confusion. A smile plays on Edward's face." I'm curious. Wolf boy. Rolling Bear. Alice please go on."

_No. Not me. Edward. Ems, turn again. _

"Alice says you have to do it." He says, turning to Emmett. Something, maybe mischief is gleaming in Emmett's eyes at the news.

"MC Emmett, for your listening pleasures."

While the rest of us are laughing Jacob and Nessie Exchange a horrified look. This is going to be too good.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW! Please. Part 3 and 4 will be up 2mrw. I have to sneak to use the computer, we have company. So once again..REVIEW!! **

**-****Love, Pete.**


End file.
